iMake A Bet
by BeMyFairytaleNightmare
Summary: Sam and Freddie make a bet that if they both have to sing a song in the talent show and whoever gets the best score from the judges win. What are the stakes and what will happen if they dedicate their songs to the most important people in their lives?
1. The Bet

I own nothing!

Chapter 1.

Freddie's POV

I was sitting at my locker, reading a book when Gibby ran up to me and was panting.

"Freddie! I need to ask you something!' He said leaning over, catching his breath.

"Whats up?" I said

"Uh well I was thinkin that maybe we could do the talent show together... What do you think?"

"Freddie. Has talent? Ha!" That bone chilling, blood stopping, yet sweet and sexy voice that I love was coming from behind me and it belonged to Sam. I turned around to face her.

"Oh please Puckett! You don't have a talent either! I bet I could sing way better than you!" My mind was shouting 'Stop you idiot!' but I kept pushing it.

"Your on, Fredward! If I win... you have to buy me ribs for a year." Sam said proudly

"Alright but if I win... You have to..." It came to me. This would be fun! "Stop teasing me for a year."

Her mouth hung open but she closed it then said, "Fine. Deal?" We shook hands and she walked away.

"So we're doing the talent show together?" Gibby asked from behind me.

"No, I have to do this alone." I said as the end-of-school bell rang. I was determinded to find the perfect song that blew Sam out of the water.

She wants a song... I'll give her a song.

What song do ya'll think its gonna be? I know short chapter but the next like 3 chapters are gonna be amazing!


	2. The Song

**I own nothing **

**Sam's POV**

**Ooh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
(young money)  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock**

"That was for my girl Tasha!" Gibby said.

"Thank you Gibby. Judges?" said Principle Franklin

The judges gave him a 3, a 2 and a 3. But he walked away happy and cheering.

"Next up Freddie Benson." Principle Franklin said and walked backed to his seat and sat down.

Freddie walked on stage and stood in front of the mic and said, "This is for my blonde headed demon."

I gasped. _What was the song? Love the way you lie? _The song started.

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl**

He looked right at me and my heart melted. This is my favorite song and I remember telling him that.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready**

**Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

**Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

My head began to reel. His voice was like silk and the song matched it so well.

"Awww... Sam your crying." Carly said fumbling in her looking for a tissue.

"Oh man. I could tell I was tearing." I said. "Shit! My mascara."

"After this I'll help." Carly said.

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl**

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready 

_I would never ever run Freddie. _I thought to myself. _Never ever. _

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,   
**Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.**

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

When the song ended, Freddie started to head our way off stage and then went the other way. I ran to the bathroom and fixed my mascara. I came back in time for Carly to get on stage.


	3. The Scores and Surprise

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

Freddie's POV

It was Carly's turn. I had just gone and it seemed like a success. I saw Sam crying. Carly walked on stage.

"Hi everyone! This is for... a friend who has always loved me but I never loved him back but now I do."

_Shit! She was talking to me. _

**I feel crazy while you seem sane  
I saw lightning but you just see rain  
I hear music that's my heart being played**

In your shadow I fade  
It's a beautiful mess you made  
You've had your fun and games  
I love you  
To you that means so much less  
You're like the tear in my brand new dress  
It's a beautiful mess

The rush remains as I watch you go  
Your kiss still lingers but it's killing me slow  
As I shiver  
In this space where I lay

**In your shadow I fade  
It's a beautiful mess you made  
You've had your fun and games  
I love you  
To you that means so much less  
You're like the tear in my brand new dress  
It's a beautiful mess**

It was an Innocent mistake to waste my time on you  
When they tell you not to go there  
You don't care  
And you do

In your shadow I fade  
It's a beautiful mess you made  
You've had your fun and games  
I love you  
To you that means so much less  
You're like the tear in my brand new dress  
And now I'm left with this beautiful mess

"Thank you!" She said and walked off stage.

"I just got word that the judges will be now announcing the scores at the end of the show to save time." said Principle Franklin. "Next up, Sam Puckett." He said and walked off.

_This is gonna be good. _


	4. Freddie's Song

**I own nothing! **

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV **

I get out of the bathroom fresh faced and just in time to hear Carly basically dedicate her song to Freddie. After her song she scampers off and Principle Franklin announces that they will say the winners after.

"Next up, Sam Puckett."

_Okay here we go. LEGS! MOVE! _

I was wearing a blue cotton dress, the neck line hung so you could almost see the whole black tank top.

My legs were shaking so much I thought I was going to fall out of my black heels. My hair was strung up in a delicate pony tail with my bangs on the side of my face. I walk up to the mic and breath.

"I'm d-d-d-edicating t-t-t-th-is song to my dork." I said my voice shaking. My stomach was churning.

_Oh God... Don't throw up... Just... breath. _I begin my nervous breathing which is when it seems like my breathing is stuttering. _Oh God... Don't puke..._

**Freddie's POV**

I can see Sam is getting nervous, and not like funny nervous but like throw up nervous. I walk off stage to the front row.

"Gibby." I whisper yell at him.

"Yeah?" He asks looking away from Tasha.

"Can I sit there? Please? Sam's nervous, I need to help her relax." I said

"Oh, yeah sure. Tasha and I have some bussniess to take care of anyways." He said winking at me and getting up.

"TMI, dude." I said.

Gibby got up with Tasha tagging not to far along and I sat right down.

"Sam." I whisper yelled.

She looked at me and smiled. She took a deep breath, gave the thumbs up sign and the music started playing.

**She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that **

**You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that **

**I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her  
**

**Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that **

**I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserverd  
I guess I should've been more like her **

**She's beautiful in her simple, little way**

After the song, I run backstage I need to do something. I need to right some wrongs. 


	5. The Results

**I own nothing! **

**Chapter 5**

**Sam's POV**

"Alright, and now the winner is..." A little scruffy red headed women ran across the stage with a piece of paper, handed it to Principle Franklin and ran away. "Oh, it seems we have another entry from Freddie Benson." He gestured to far stage right.

Freddie came out on stage with a guitar strapped around his torso. He walked up to the mic and said,

"Sam Puckett and Carly Shay please come up on stage. Sam Puckett and Carly Shay please come up on stage. Thank you." He began to tune his guitar.

I got out of my seat and walked on stage. Carly bouncing along side me, she had on a pink sparkly dress and rinestones on her shoes and her hair was curled to perfection. God! She is such a girl!

"Okay you both love me." He began.

"I DON'T!" I screamed

"I do!" Carly said. _She gives brunettes a bad name! _

"Sam... The song that you just sang me, you dedicated it to me!" He said.

"Fine, I do but what is this about?" I asked tired.

"I'm here to tell you who I love," he said. "Through song."

He began to strum.

**Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem**

_He was singing our song... I know who he picked... Does she? _

I look over at Carly and she's smiling like an idiot. _Wow... _

**I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day**

**I keep running away  
Even from the good things**

**Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it  
I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things**

"So who do you pick?" Carly smiling.

He walks towards me...

"Sam... I pick you. I'll always pick you." He said. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and then leaned away. He took off the guitar and set it down. I grabbed him by the shirt pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. We parted and Principle Franklin was announcing the winners.

"3rd place goes to Gibby. 2nd place goes to Carly," Carly stormed off, she had lost her guy and the talent show. "And we have a 1st place tie... And it goes too Sam and Freddie." We kissed again. We don't need a trophy... We already got our prize.

The End


End file.
